ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Feast for Gnats
Sleeping all the monsters is innefective as the Wildcats will attack them and wake them. A straight zerg wile the whm kept romaa alive won it for us --Lordshadow 03:07, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Is this another all members must be on this quest fight? --JTimmons 04:57, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Yes --Urth 06:04, 25 September 2008 (UTC) People who has previously won this fight can re-enter to assist others, done-so earlier this evening :3 Key Item -> Ye can enter. Dawezy 05:53, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Testimonials **Won by a Party of WAR75, THF75, RDM75, BLM75, WHM75 and RDM66 by only assisting the Wildcat Volunteers. Do not damage the Belfry at all. Assist the Mithras on their 1v1 battles with Cures and your melee pulling some Quadav off. The Gigas are a timed spawn and are not linked to the Belfry HP. They should spawn when most of the Mithra killed their opponent already and go down really fast as the Mithras will team up on them. Afterwards the Mithras will all attack the Belfry and kill it off in about 10 seconds. So this BC can be won by just curing the NPC and not doing a single digit of damage yourself. **Won by a party of RDM75, RDM75, RDM75, SAM75, WHM75, PLD75. Although I can certainly see assisting the mithra in their 1on1 duels with the quadav as a feasible option as listed above, we decided to try and burn it down from the beginning. Meykio Shisui and three chainspells tore it apart while pld voked the quadav that spawned from the belfry. So zerging it down is an option, just make sure you bring enough healing backup to keep the mithra alive while you target it (not one died while we took it down). **Won by a party of MNK75, BLM75, WHM75, the MNK using his 2-hour on the belfry while the blm nuked it and the whm healed Romaa. The belfry went down right before Romaa did, and even though it said the mission was a failure, the completion CS was given and the quest was able to be completed. **Won by a party of BLU75, WHM75, WHM75. White Mages kept all the NPC's alive while the BLU assisted the Mithra in their battles. Each time a Quadav was killed an NPC would join with another NPC so the Quadav's went down very quickly as time went on. When the Gigas popped the BLU slept them and took hate so Romaa wouldn't die. **Attempted to solo as SCH75/RDM37 by pulling mobs off the Mithra. Was unable to effectively sleep or bind the Quadav due to Mithra's attacks. **Attempted with PLD/WHM, BLM/RDM, BLU/WHM, WHM/BLM. WHM stuck on Romaa, while the rest killed the Zircon Quadav asap. Then, the BLM and BLU started on the Belfry to damage it and sleep the Gigas and spawned Quadav from the Belfry while the PLD came to kite any more adds. Lots of cure bombing. Lots of Reraise. Found that the non-belfry spawned Quadav are highly resistant to sleep, while the Quadav spawned from attacking the Belfry sleep like babies. BLU used Soporific, worked like a charm. Multiple deaths and reraise by the BLM, WHM, and BLM. How the BLU never died, that was a miracle. BLU kept self-distortion skill chains and casting Soporific while the BLM slept and nuked. The fight was won with the time almost out, and the BLU used his last 61-ish MP on Hysteric Barrage and defeated the Belfry.